Dominance
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: Sequel to 'Masters and Servants'... It has been ten years since Gil has seen his master, and a lot has changed in that time. But has their relationship? - OzXGil
1. Change

Ok! Here's the sequel for Masters and Servants! :D It's actually one big long entry in the Kink Meme, but I wanted to break it up into sections. The rating will go way up once I reach chapter 3 though, because I wrote my first lemon in this fic! ^_^

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ten years.

It had been ten, long, hard years, filled with heartache and blood and sacrifice. Sacrifice of flesh, of mind, of his very soul. But his ambition never wavered; he learned to kill, learned to deceive, he constrained his hatred for Zai Vassalius, no matter how much his mind screamed at him to kill him, and he had contracted himself with the Nightray Chain. He never thought of giving up. He never lost that tiny glimmer of hope in his heart.

Because it was all to see is precious Master Oz again...

He had had dreams about their reunion, beautiful dreams that he often chose to view as premonitions during the difficult times. Things that would be. He would contract Raven, and use the chain to travel to the depths of the Abyss. He would get his master back, they would embrace, kiss, share in those wonderful secret moments once again, and then Gil could tell him. He could tell him he was sorry, that he had thought about him every day, that he loved him with every fiber of his being and that he had regretted never telling him since the day they had parted.

But in the end, those were only silly dreams.

When Gilbert had run to his master's side on his return from the Abyss and gathered the young boy in his arms, he had been shocked. He was so... small. His body was so much smaller, far more fragile than he had remembered. And light, he noted when he had slipped his arms beneath his master's shoulders and legs and carried him to the carriage. Had his master always been so... delicate?

Or was it because Gil was now a man, tall and strong and rough, the opposite of everything his master was. The opposite of everything _he_ had been when his master had left. Why had his dreams never thought of that? Why did Oz look exactly how Gil had thought he would, yet completely different when compared with himself?

Why was he so young? So small?

Why was Gil so old?

Why...

Why...

He couldn't bring himself to hold Oz close to him when no one was looking, for fear of causing aggravation to the injury on the boys shoulder. A fresh, sensitive injury, yet it was one that Gil had given him over ten years ago...

_Ten years..._

_"I will never be able to kiss him again..."_ he had thought later that night, as he sat at the edge of Oz's bed and watched him sleep. The changes in Gil, the things he had done, how much he had grown while his master remained young, it was all too much. Oz would never accept him, not enough to get close to him like they had been all those years ago. It was wrong, anyway. Gil was twenty-four, and Oz was still fifteen. It was wrong...

It had been easier to be Raven after that realization. If he had to keep his distance from his master, it would be far less painful and awkward for both of them if he was not 'Gil'. He would embrace his second identity and stay by Oz's side as a bodyguard appointed by Pandora. It was difficult, but if he could stay by Oz's side he was satisfied.

He had not been 'Gil' since the day Oz had been dragged into the Abyss, anyway. The name that his master had taken to calling him, he didn't want to hear it. When it wasn't Oz who said it, the one who gave it, the one who gifted the nickname to him, it was like a slap in the face. He was Gilbert. Gilbert Nightray. And now Raven. And that was they way it would have to stay...

But when Break had left them alone for a moment, Sharon sleeping quietly in the sofa across the room, _Raven_ pressed his lips softly against the boy's forehead.

He felt disgusted with himself.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Oz was quite willing to accept that the grown man before him was his servant.

He was Gil, who no more than a week ago (at least, that's how it felt to him) had been the victim of Oz's teasing jibes, subject to his master's boasting of how he would always be taller than Gil, always stronger than Gil, and that if Gil _did_ grow too much then Oz would have to set an army of cats upon him as punishment. Gil had squeaked in fear, taking his master seriously, as always, and instantly bowed his head and said 'I'm sorry!' for no justifiable reason, to which Oz had simply laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
"Don't worry Gil!" He had said, "It'll never happen!"

Staring up at Gil now as he discussed Break's newest assignment when another Pandora member, a towering dark figure, almost threatening, Oz saw that it was not only his servants height that had changed. His mannerisms were sterner, at least when he was with others. He smoked. His jaw line was sharper, his shoulders wider and stiffer. He no longer held his head down, trying to appear small. His eyes were sharp, devoid of the innocence they once held, stolen by the trials and harsh realities of an adult world. And darker still was Gil's world than that of many others would have to face.

But he was still Gil. It had been ten years, of course his servant was going to change and grow, become stronger, but he was still _his_ Gil. He still refused to break his promise of forever, he had been by his side from the moment he escaped the Abyss with Alice, he looked out for him and, now more than ever, he protected him, took care of him...

All these things Oz could accept.

But in doing so, he had to accept just how different Gil was.

He was still Gil. He was still everything that made him Gil. But he was different.

And in accepting that, he worried if things really could still be the same between them.

O-O-O-O-O-O

^_^


	2. Comfort

O-O-O-O-O-O

It was difficult, now, trying to get their hands to accidentally brush together. Gil was so much taller now, and their hands were too far apart when they hung by their sides. To see if Gil still blushed, still fumbled, still stumbled over his words in a desperate apologue... That's what Oz wanted. He had no doubt that his servant cared about him... You don't spend ten long years searching for someone you don't care about. But did he still feel... _That way_ about Oz?

Ten years was a long time, after all...

Childish though the idea was, Oz really felt it was the best way. Gil had always responded so humorously to physical contact, it had been... really cute. Could Gil still be cute?

Oz glanced down at Gil's hand, too far away from his own. This idea wouldn't work...

"Oz look!" Alice beamed, spinning around and pointing enthusiastically towards a stall further down the street, laden with freshly-cooked meat. The ecstatic Chain didn't even wait for a response from her contractor, she simply announced her intent to eat it all, spun on her heel and darted for the stall. Gil called after her, called her a stupid Rabbit, and asked her who she thought was going to pay for that.

But Oz wasn't worrying about that.

He had an new idea.

Just as Gil took a step forward to chase after the hot-headed Chain, Oz's hand shot out and slipped into his gloved one, fingers holding it gently, but with the way Gil's body instantly froze at the contact he very well could have been holding the mans hand in a vice grip.

Oz said nothing. He waited, waited for Gil to turn and face him again, fingers sliding ever so gently across the man's palm to hold his hand a little tighter.

Gil glanced back, "O-Oz?" His face was dusted pink, his eyes were soft and filled with confusion, his fingers twitching eagerly, but caution prevented them from closing.

Just like the old days.

Oz beamed brightly, and held Gil's hand tightly, "Come on Gil!" he called, darting past his servant and dragging the taller man forward as he ran towards the stall Alice was presently attempting to eat out of business without so much as a single coin for compensation.

Gil stumbled after him, his voice lost in a moment of confusion.

His hand wrapped around Oz's firmly, yet somehow remained gentle...

Yes... Gil could still be cute.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Gil was surprised to see Oz up so early the night after Grimm's contractor had been dragged into the Abyss.

The whole ordeal had taken it out of them all, but Gil was used to rising early, or running without sleep entirely. Which was what he had done that night, unable to get Break's haunting words out of his mind. A blade that would pierce his beloved person? Him? Hurt _Oz?_ It would never happen; a loyal, loving heart was a shield, not a weapon. He was certain. He loved the boy far to much to ever hurt him.  
Then why did the stupid mans words bother him so much?

Oz had wandered into the Reinsworth living room when the sun had barely begun to tinge the horizon red. Had he not been seated on a sofa facing the door, Gil probably wouldn't have noticed him, he was so quiet. "Oz?" he whispered quietly, concerned. The young blonde's head snapped up suddenly, as if he was only just now aware of Gil's presence, and raised a hand to wave, his smile shaky.

From sleep?

No...

But Gil knew Oz would never admit to having a nightmare, and he would never embarrass him by asking.

"Hey Gil," Oz whispered back, crossing the room and taking a seat next to his servant on the sofa, who placed the unlit cigarette he had popped in his mouth mere seconds before the blonde's arrival back in it's packet, discarding it on the coffee table along with his lighter. "You're up early."

"So are you," Gil said simply, his eyes sweeping over Oz quickly, as if searching for something. The young Vassalius breathed in deeply through his nose and lifted his legs off the ground, twisting so that his feet were planted firmly against the arm of the sofa, his back leaning against Gil's shoulder and hands resting on his knees. He didn't want to see Gil's eyes when he did that... Gil always saw too much... "Are you alright?"

"Mmm..." Oz nodded lightly, staring at his feet. Was he alright? No, not really, and he knew his servant knew it... But he certainly felt a lot better sitting out here with Gil than on his own in his room. They hadn't really had any time to talk about... well, anything. Yet now that they had the chance, Oz couldn't think of anything to say. It was just so exhausting, trying to figure all his feelings out. It _seemed_ like Gil may still... _cared for_ him like he had in the past. But did Oz really want to have a relationship like that with a man that was so much older than him? Or did it even matter? He knew he cared about Gil, but just the thought of.. Of kissing a full grown man... Even if it was Gil...

He felt himself blush as the thought crossed his mind, and was thankful that it was still dark.

Embarrassing...

So why did he still want to do it? Even with the fear and humiliation attached?  
It was so tiring... and all of this; Grimm, Phillipe, Pandora, his Death Clock, his dwindling time, his feelings... it was all too much, physically and emotionally. He felt completely drained, and he had no idea what to do about it...

Gil frowned down at his master and his hands slipped from his knees, arms wrapping gently around his knees and pulling them to his chest. He was shutting him out again... He couldn't let his master go back there, back inside himself, where no one could reach him. He wouldn't let him.

Oz blinked when he felt Gil's body move backwards, removing the boys support, and felt a tinge of sadness. Gil was leaving him alone was he? Well, he didn't want to be a bother, that's why he always had these moments alone... But he had come out to Gil because he.. why had he? If he wanted to be alone then why...?

His thoughts dissolved as he felt an arm slip between his legs and torso, sliding across his chest, another across his shoulder blades, and he was pulled backwards and sideways. Gil had his back against the back of the sofa, his body at a slight angle, and his arms wrapped around Oz's small frame, holding him to his broad chest. His arms were wrapped completely around him... They had gotten so long... And Oz could feel the toned muscle from ten years of training beneath his light shirt, completely unlike the frail, skinny arms that had clutched at him so awkwardly before. Oz blinked in surprise at their current position, a light blush on his face. Why was Gil...?

"I know you need to get away from everything sometimes..." Gil's eyes were closed, his head tilted down, his tone relaxed. His voice was so soothing... One hand slid up Oz's back and landed on his head, and the young teen found himself leaning his head against Gil's chest as the man began to stroke his hair soothingly. "But please Oz... When you need to get away... At least let _me_ come with you..."

Oz felt his eyes sting slightly, he didn't know why, and he swallowed thickly. "Gil..." he breathed, touched. He lowered his head, embarrassed by the sentimental situation he was suddenly in, but shuffled the lower half of his body sideways so that their position was more comfortable. Was this ok? Was it really ok for them to be like this? Master and servant, man and boy, friends... But Gil's embrace was so... Gentle... And warm... And the sound of his heart beat pleasantly in Oz's ears, soothing him of these worrisome thoughts. The young blonde felt a smile tug at his lips and allowed his eyes to slide closed, listening to the steady rhythm of his servant's heart, suddenly relaxed. He could not recall ever being held like this before. It felt safe here... wrapped in the arms of a man who had trained and fought and faced horrors for ten whole years in order to see _him_ again. He breathed out a heavy, content sigh. He felt somehow lighter. "Thank you..."

"Of course..." Gil smiled, holding the boy a little closer, and continued to smooth his hair slowly, soothingly, until he realized his master had once again fallen into a peaceful sleep.

He didn't carry Oz back to his room as he usual did. He did not move from his position, did not dare remove his arms from around the young man for fear of waking up from this pleasant fantasy, he simply sat, and watched. He watched Oz's eyelids flutter as he dreamt, gently stroked his golden locks from his perfect, beautiful face, felt the teen's breath on his chest, and felt his heart warm and flutter when the youth before him whispered in his sleep a content, almost silent, "Gil..."

He fell in love all over again.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Will post more tomorrow ^_^


	3. Together

There are only two more chapters, but they are long ones! ^_^ I apologise for the slight OOC-ness of Oz in this fanfic, if I ever do another Gil/Oz fic I will try to keep him more in character -

Um... Enjoy!

And thank you soooo much for the reviews! :)

O-O-O-O-O-O

It all started when Alice had fallen asleep on the floor in the dining room, after stuffing her face with all the meat the Reinsworth chefs dared to spare. Reluctantly, Gil had given into Oz's pleas and brought the chain back to her room, earning a few blows to the head and chest as she flailed enthusiastically in her sleep. Nursing what he was sure was a black eye as he left her room, he had grumbled at Oz's amused grin, muttered a quick 'goodnight' and stomped moodily back to his room. Stupid Rabbit, Stupid Oz...

Except Oz had followed him, ruining his 'clever plot' to use his little tantrum to guilt the boy into not asking him to touch that chain again. Too bad he couldn't keep it up, and by the time he had reached his room he had already run out of steam. He gave Oz a questioning glance as he placed his hand on the door handle, but the blonde had just continued to smile brightly at him, so he opened the door and allowed the boy to enter first.

"Is there something you need?" he asked as he removed his hat and placed it on the dresser by the door, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it carelessly on the arm of the sofa Oz had chosen to sit on.

"I just want to talk to Gil," Oz chimed, still smiling. Gil loved that smile, the one that was real. Especially when he smiled like that and they were alone... He really felt that, after everything they had been through together, Oz was more like himself around his servant than anyone else. Yes, there were times not even Gil could force the young blonde to removed his mask, but it was certainly not as tightly fixed when they were alone. Knowing that, Gil always thought Oz looked brighter, clearly, more joyful when he smiled with him. He felt his own face soften, the previous tension from his tantrum disappearing and a soft smile settling on his own features.

"About what?" Gil asked, taking a seat next to his master. Almost instantly, Oz shuffled over closer to him. They were not touching, but it was definitely too close, causing Gil's heart to skip a beat. Why? They were just sitting together, it wasn't unusual for Oz to get close like this when no one was looking. Over the last few weeks he had often wandered out of his own room when Gil was still awake and sat with him. More than once they had fallen asleep against each other.  
Perhaps it was the purpose with which Oz had moved that made the dark-haired man react. He wanted something...

Gil took a breath, trying to remain calm, and sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees and turning his head to face Oz. He raised an eyebrow in question, to which Oz merely continued to smile. But his eyes had softened, his smile gentle. The hand that had rested by has side moved to rest on his lap instead, edging closer to the man next to him.

Gil knew where this was going... And as much as it pained him to do so, he couldn't allow it. He missed it, his master's warmth, his touch, his kisses... They were still so fresh in his mind… But it couldn't happen. As much as he wanted it, _craved_ it, Oz was only fifteen. There was no guarantee that what Oz wanted was the same as what Gil was searching for, no way of knowing if Oz realized the depth of Gil's desire to be with him, whether or not (and he frowned when he realized the return of these fears from his childhood) the young noble really felt something for his servant, or was simply trying to fulfill a physical need.

Gil loved Oz. Their ages, their positions, the boundaries society placed between them, they didn't matter to his heart.  
But had Oz's feelings remained, even though Gil was like a completely different person now?

Or was this all just lust?

...

And did Gil really care if it was?

_So selfish..._

Oz's hand touched his forearm.

Golden eyes stared into green, a familiar warmth within both. Unbeknownst to Gil, Oz's heart was racing, hammering against his ribcage as if in warning, trying to make him question what he was doing. But he knew, he had known for a long time. He still loved Gil. And Gil loved him, he knew it. He was too easy to read, at least to Oz. He had thought about it, and thought about it again, and again and again, every night for weeks. He no longer needed to second-guess his feelings. So he leaned forward, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Gil lower his head as well, eyelids drooping as if in a daze, moving closer... closer... his breath was one Oz's lips.. the blonde allowed his eyes to slide closed...

The man froze.

No.

He couldn't do this.

Gil rose to his feet quickly, his fists clenched, heart constricted, and took a step forward, away from Oz. Away from that touch... That warmth he so desperately wanted...

"Gil?" Oz's voice was quiet, uncertain, with a hint of surprise. What was going on?

"Oz... we..." Gil struggled, fists shaking with the force he kept them closed with. No matter what his heart wanted, he had to think of the consequences of all of this. He shut his eyes for fear the young blonde he desired would enter his line of vision and cause him to waver. This hurt so much... "We can't..." That hurt more.

There was silence. Cold, uncomfortable silence. Then there was a sound of rustling material, and Gil heard Oz's footsteps. He expected him to head to the door, but instead they got closer, moved around in front of him, and stopped. He felt Oz's hand gently touch his clenched fist, and his eyes snapped open instantly. Oz was looking up at him, his expression concerned until the teen realized Gil was looking at him, after which a smile appeared on his face. Anyone else would have thought it was genuine. Oz's mask was so... "Why?"

Gil frowned at the question. Why indeed... Why did everything have to be so complicated? "Because..." he started, unsure of how to explain his worries without upsetting or insulting his master. Oz didn't like when people told him he didn't understand things. "Oz... I'm twenty-four years old..." he said quietly.

Oz frowned slightly at his servant's response. Did it... bother Gil? ... Oz could understand that, being with someone who was only fifteen when he was twenty-four years old. But... "I don't mind..." the words slipped out before he realized he'd said them. Gil frowned, but Oz saw that flicker of hope in his eyes, before it was quickly smothered.

Before the elder man could speak Oz shook his head, wrapping his fingers gently around his servants still-clenched fist. "I'm not stupid Gil, I _have_ thought about this. I know why you're worried about..." he coughed awkwardly, trying to avoid blushing. This was all so... "About... _Us_... I was too. But, honestly, I don't mind..." He smiled warmly as Gil's face softened, his expression hopeful, yet fearful, as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. Which he didn't. Oz closed his eyes and lowered his head, taking a step forward so that his forehead bumped against Gil's chest, a smile still present on his face and in his voice. "I don't mind... Not at all... Not if it's Gil..."

"Oz..." Gil breathed, and only when he had did he realise he had been holding his breath. He really didn't think he could hold back... The hugs, the gentle caresses, the warm, knowing smiles they shared were wonderful. But Gil wanted more than to simply hold his master. And once he stepped beyond those boundries there would be no going back.

His fist's unclenched, and his hand slipped from Oz's grip. Slowly, he raised both his glooved hands to gently hold Oz's face, and instantly wished they were bare, so that he could feel the soft, flawless skin beneath his fingertips. He tilted Oz's head back, so that the young Vassalius was looking into his eyes, and Gil into his shimmering emerald ones. He lowered his face so that it was mere inches from his masters, knocking their foreheads together softly.

"Do you really want this?" Gil whispered, his breathe ghosting over Oz's lips and causing him to shudder. The blonde felt like his whole body was shivering, and found himself unable to respond for a moment, surprised beyond reason at the familiar closeness they were suddenly sharing. His eyes drifted to the details of Gil's face, his mind focused on the large hands holding his warming face, the heat of the large, strong body mere inches from his own. His hair... his eyes...

Gil... really had become very handsome during Oz's absence.

He was shivering, his mind swimming, his stomach fluttering and his entire body warm. With Gil towering over him, holding him like this, gazing at him with those intense, beautiful, golden eyes... Oz couldn't move. He couldn't tell himself to lean forward (_upward..._), to kiss his servant, to take control, to be the master... These thoughts never even crossed his mind. He placed his hands over Gil's and nodded softly, for once at a total loss for words. All he wanted was...

Was Gil...

The man's eyes softened, his entire demeanor shockingly calm considering the rush of emotion he was feeling just by looking into Oz's eyes. He heard nothing much Oz's breathing. Felt nothing but Oz's face, his body, his breathes mingling with Gil's own. Cared about _nothing_ else but the boy in front of him. This was it... Ten years of waiting and now... Now...

Oz felt the mildest of twitches in his friend's hands, a mild coax. Oz's heart was racing, but all doubt was gone. "Gil..." he whispered softly, eyes sliding closed slowly...

Gil pressed his lips against his masters, kissing him slowly, softly, gently... A single sweet kiss, shy, testing, something so simple... yet the spark between the two ignited a fire within both of them almost instantly. Oz sighed softly as the kiss broke momentarily, allowing his hands to slip, moving them up to rest against the taller man's face as they pressed their mouths together once again.

Yes, this was right.

Gil could have cried he was so happy, muttering his masters name when they broke apart momentarily, his arms falling from Oz's face to reach down and around the smaller boys torso to pull him up closer, closing the distance between their bodies completely, Oz's hands slipping around to become tangled in the dark tresses of Gil's hair. All self control was lost, all rational thoughts demanding to take things slowly were ignored, as both master and servant shared wet, desperate kisses, breathes becoming heavy almost instantly, hands clutching at the fabric and hair gathered in them.

_"I missed you..."_

The thought was almost simultaneous.

The difference in height made things awkward, and since he'd rather not be reminded of the questionable age difference between them, Gil all but dragged the smaller boy across the room as he took a few steps back, never breaking contact with Oz's mouth, until he felt his legs against the back of the sofa they had previously been sitting on. He loosened his grip around the boy's middle slightly and broke their kiss as he sat down, but nudged Oz towards him with his hands, forcing the blonde teen to stumble slightly, hands stretching out to land on Gil's shoulders and leg raising automatically to press his knee against the edge of the sofa in order to gain balance. For a short moment they opened their eyes, glimpsed each other, before Oz bent his arms and crashed his lips roughly against Gil's.

In this particular position, with Gil bellow him, being pushed against the back of the sofa by the teen's hands, whispering his masters name so softly between kisses that it almost seemed like his fourteen-year-old self was back again, Oz felt as if control had suddenly returned to him. And he intended to act upon it. Gil's arms had lowered, his hands (so much larger now...) resting on Oz's waist, squeezing softly as the teen pushed against the man's shoulders and kissed him harder, nipping his bottom lip to request- no, demand entrance. When Gil failed to comply, the blonde audibly growled and bit down harder on his servant's lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to earn an exclamation of pain from Gil, and Oz took advantage of his opened mouth.

And Gil allowed his master full control, abandoning all resistance and letting Oz kiss him, just as he used to when they were young. He moaned softly against Oz's mouth, and allowed his body to relax against the back of the sofa. Years of training to be a strong, powerful, formidable man, was instantly shattered.

Oz shuffled his knee that was resting on the edge of the sofa so that it rested in the space between Gil's legs, slipping the other off the floor to press against the fabric on the outside of his servant's left leg. His small hands abandoned Gil's shoulders and instead cupped the man's face, straightening his back and in doing so forcing the man to tilt his head upward. Oz kissed him long and slow, almost torturous, and then suddenly pulled away. Their present position failed Gil's attempt to instantly press his lips against his masters, to prevent the sudden break, and he whimpered. Damn it, why was it so hard to keep his composure when it came to Oz?

Oz smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye, and leaned his head down. "Gil..." he whispered, a lyrical tone in his voice, and knocked his forehead against Gil's, purposefully breathing through his mouth, his breath dancing across the mans face, their lips so close but the desperate servant below him unable to tilt his head any further. His golden eyes were still shut tight.

"O-Oz..." his voice was so weak, pathetic. He felt his face warm with embarrassment, frustrated with himself, but he couldn't pull away from his masters gentle touch, his soft breathes, his sweet scent... He slowly opened his eyes, peering directly into those beautiful emerald pools he loved so much, and felt his frustration melt. His hands slid around his master's waist slowly, both bodies shivering slightly at the sensation. He held Oz a little closer, forcing the boy downward just enough to press his lips gently against the teen's, kissing him softly.

Why the simplest of acts made his head buzz and his heart flutter, Oz did not understand, but he felt his control slip again - Why? Why couldn't he keep his head clear? Why couldn't he stay in charge? What was different? - His hands once again fell to Gil's shoulders, but they did not push against him, simply resting there.

Gil's right hand travelled up from around his master's waist to rest on the back of Oz's head, forcing the boy to deepen the kiss they were sharing by pressing him closer to him. Not that Oz resisted, not even the slightest. But this time Gil kissed back forcefully, overpowering Oz and causing the young man to gasp and let out a shocked but pleased moan. The sound only encouraged the man; he kissed the boy deeply, pulled away to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyes, before capturing his lips again, hands running across the small of his back, through his hair, around and under the boys jacket to stroke skin through his thin cotton shirt, frustrated that the gloves he could not remove for fear of releasing that stupid rabbits power prevented him from enjoying the feel of it all to the full extent, but pleased with the gasps and moans and pleasant sighs that left his master.

And he continued, he continued until Oz's legs could no longer support him, and he was forced to sit on Gil's leg, gasping for breath as the golden-eyed man finally released his mouth from his own. They took a moment to catch their breath, the elder of the two recovering much quicker.

_"Mine..."_ the thought entered his mind unexpected as he gazed at the boy before him, emerald eyes gazing at him half-lidded and breathing heavy, threads of golden hair dampened with sweat and sticking to his face, but he grasped it. Yes... That stupid rabbit could think what she wanted, but he knew. Oz was his, and no one else's. No one would ever take him away from him. He wouldn't let them.

When Oz felt he finally had enough oxygen in his lungs to think, he found his mind a complete blur. His lips still burned from the heated kiss, his body shook, a thin layer of sweat covered his face.  
That was... that had been... He felt so...

"Woah..." he whispered, so softly he was sure he had managed to merely think it. But the smile that tugged at Gil's lips told him he hadn't, and he felt the tired blush on his face darken. He didn't care, it really had been... He gasped when Gil's arm tightened around him, lips pressing against his neck eagerly, hand clutching his blonde hair gently. "Mmm Gil-!"

This was so different, so very different to the way things used to be. Save for one occasion that he could think of, Gil had always been submissive, allowing Oz to do as he wished and showing only enough assertiveness to return his masters kisses and embraces. Now, though, with his servant's arms wrapped tightly around him, the teen trying to suppress pleased sounds as the man kissed and nipped at his masters neck without restraint, Oz could see that Gil was quite capable of taking control. And Oz was letting him, without even thinking about it.

"Mmm... Not fair..." he muttered.

Gil did not even pause, responding only with a muffled "Mmm?"

Oz failed to hold back a whimper as the dark-haired man placed a wet kiss against his jaw, his hands making slow, sensual movements up and down the boy's spine, causing him to press his body into Gil's involuntarily. Gil was too good at making him feel like... He clutched the material at the back of the mans shoulders and gasped lightly when Gil nibbled his ear. "It's not fair..." he muttered again... "Gil has had ten years to practice..."

That did it.

Gil froze; his lips still pressed against Oz's jaw, before he gripped Oz's shoulders and pushed the boy forcefully away from him. Oz lost his grip on Gil's jacket, and frowned at the sudden distance between them (even though he was still seated on the man's leg), the sudden lack of warmth.  
"Oz!" Gil almost yelled his name, eyes wide, fear written all over his face. _Fear?_ "I-I never-!"

"It's ok Gil..." Oz whispered; though it had only seemed like a few weeks since he had last shared in a moment like this with Gil, he wasn't stupid enough to think that in his ten year absence his servant had remained untouched. It bothered him, to think that someone else had had their lips on Gil's, their hands on his body, that someone had gone further with Gil than Oz ever had... So he tried not to think about it. Because no matter what his mind told him, his heart felt a jolt of pain at the thought. Gil was supposed to be _his_... He forced a smile, "I understand, it was a long time and-"

"No!"

Gil's hands were gripping his shoulders hard. It hurt. But Oz quickly forgot about that, surprised by the desperation in his servant's voice. "Gil?"

"Yes I..." Gil started, his voice suddenly much quieter, cautious, "I have... Been with other people..." Predictably, Gil saw the flash of pain in Oz's eyes, and felt his own heart jolt in response. _He was hurting Oz._ "But it didn't mean anything!" he continued, his voice stronger, because he wanted Oz to believe him. Because it was true. Oz was his... His special person. The one he... Why was their doubt in Oz's eyes? He shook his head vigorously, "I swear it didn't mean anything Oz! They meant nothing to me, because it wasn't you! I could never love anyone like I love-!"

Gil froze.

Had he…?

Oz's mind went blank, his stomach did a violent and painful flip, his heart leapt to his throat and his breath caught in his chest.

It hurt.

Gil was silent.

Oh... Oh God...

He... He had almost said... And Oz was...

Oz was staring at him, his forced smile gone, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open in shock. Those unspoken (forbidden?) words Gil had never intended to speak aloud... He had just-!

"Gil...?" Oz's voice didn't sound like his own. It was so quiet...

"I..." Gil's grip on Oz's shoulders loosened slightly, before he began to push the boy sideways, intent on removing him from his lap to the sofa... and running. Oz allowed himself to be guided, still shocked, and the moment he had been removed from Gil's leg the man began to stand. "I'm sorry..."

It was ruined.

Everything was ruined.

He had to get out of there.

Oz snapped out of his shocked state as he noticed the man's attempt to leave, and his hands instantly shot out to grip his servant's sleeve, " Gil wait!" The dark-haired man stopped, but his gaze was locked on the door. Oz's fingers tugged lightly on the material of the man's shirt, trying to get his attention, but Gil did not turn around.

There was silence...

...

"Say it."

Gil blinked, his pounding heart skipping a beat, racing thoughts stopping dead, and his gaze travelled slowly back towards his master, who was staring at him with such intensity that Gil instantly felt like he was fourteen again. "... Oz...?"

Oz's face was tinged pink, and though he had initially appeared powerful, the longer Gil stared at him the more he noticed the little things; the way his masters hands were quivering, his eyes shimmering, the edge of his mouth quivering with uncertainty... "I want you..." the young Vassalius whispered, as if afraid to hear his own voice, "I want you to say it... What you were trying to say..."

Gil's eyes widened in understanding. Oz wanted... He _needed_... To hear it? He needed… Him?

He did not want to risk believing something so wonderful... But...

Gil turned to face Oz, who released his sleeve instantly and straightened up. His servant removed the glove from his right hand and tossed it to the corner of the sofa, before he leaned down, placing a warm palm against the side of Oz's face. It felt nice... But Oz only took a moment to enjoy the feeling before all his attention returned to Gil. Was he really going to...?

"You are the most important person in my life..." Gil whispered, just as quietly. His voice was controlled, calm, sincere, though his heart was racing. This moment... Was this a dream? "I never stopped thinking about you Oz... Every day, since that day you left... I missed you so much and..." he swallowed, his heart pounding in his ears, "And I always regretted... That I never told you that..." Oz's eyes were fixated on him, hanging on every word. Gil felt him tense slightly as he paused, and smiled, his nerves gone in that final moment. He reached up his other hand and held his masters face for the second time that night, and finally, _finally_ said...

"That I am in love with you... Oz Vassalius..." Gil's smile warmed, stroking Oz's face lightly with his bare thumb, his heart fluttering, open, pouring out all it had held back for over a decade, "I love you... I have always loved you..." he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Oz's. "I love you..." he whispered between kisses, unable to stop, unwilling to...

Oz's hands shot up to tangle in Gil's hair. He didn't want Gil to see, see the tears that had escaped from his eyes. His heart was racing, his blood pumping, his mind a blur, his stomach fluttering, and he felt so... Light. He was so _happy_. He didn't think he could contain it. "Me too..." he said, his voice shaking, betraying him. His face grew hot. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. Not right now. Not when he felt truly happy for the first time in his entire life. "I... I love... I love you too... Gil."

A curious mixture of laughter and sobbing escaped Gil, and he wondered if he would ever be able to stop smiling, "Oz..." he said lovingly, his voice light, uneven, happy. He pretended not to notice his masters few silent tears, even as they dampened his glove and wet his hand. Instead he leaned his body forward, throwing one arm down to rest on the sofa slightly behind Oz, the other sliding around to hold the back of his master's head and he kissed him deeply. Oz tried to throw one hand back in time to prevent himself from falling on his back, but was not quick enough, and his grip on Gil's hair forced the other man down with him, though his hand prevented his large body from crushing Oz's. There was a moment of surprise, before they both chuckled.

Oz reached up and touched Gil's face with his fingertips, smiling at the man above him warmly. Gil returned Oz's loving gaze and shuffled to a more comfortable position, one leg kneeling on the sofa beside Oz's legs, the other planted on the ground, and his free hand placed on the cushion beside Oz's head. Slowly, he leaned down, Oz's fingers still brushing against his skin, and they kissed once again. Tender caresses quickly turned into heated kisses, and Gil took in everything; his master's touches, his scent, his kisses, his voice... He wanted to remember it all, to store it all and keep it within himself forever.

Because Gil had always belonged to his master. In mind, in body, in soul, Oz had him.

And now... Now Oz was well and truly his, too.

O-O-O-O-O-O

The lemon shall come in the next chapter!

It was pretty strange trying to write it… I haven't ever written one before and never thought I would, so I hope it's OK ///


	4. Forever

I was going to wait a day or two to post this, but I guess there isn't much point to that is there? :)

So here it is; the first lemon I ever wrote (I haven't even read very many!) so I apologise if it's not very good. It was a sort of challenge for myself, to try something new :)

I don't think I'll be writing another lemon anytime soon though, the first was embarrassing enough! /// But **I'm very interested in writing more fluffy OzXGil fanfics**, especially if it involves both of them when they are younger, so **if anyone has a suggestion for a drabble or anything they'd like so see done I'd love to hear it** :) Can't promise I'll write it, but I would consider any suggestions :)

Ok! Enough from me, enjoy the final chapter! :)

And to everyone who reviewed... Thank you very much! It means a lot! :)

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

This was insane.

That was the only way he could describe it; everything about this situation was insane.

He had entered Gil's room with the intent of taking them back to the way things used to be, before the Abyss. Before Alice. Before the contract, everything. When they had shared kisses in secret. Kisses, touches, feelings... He wanted that back. And since Gil wasn't making any moves, even when he obviously wanted to, Oz would just have to get it himself.

One simple kiss, he'd decided. _Maybe_ a little tongue, if he was feeling generous, but not too much. He didn't want to scare his servant away now, did he?  
They would take things slowly. Start small. Eventually they could return to how things used to be, and then go further. Eventually. When they were both ready. When _he_ was ready. He was sure Gil was well prepared for that kind of leap, but he'd just have to wait until his master gave him permission to do so. It could be fun, teasing him in a whole new way. In fact, he knew it would be.

Yup. That had been the plan.

Except the second Gil's lips had touched his own, Oz had promptly forgotten everything about 'taking things slow', the waiting and teasing. He'd cast aside all his concerns and let himself get lost in the moment, and was shocked at just how _normal_ it felt. Gil wasn't his cute, flustered little servant anymore, at least not to the same degree. He was a man. A tall, strong, cigarette-scented man. He didn't taste anything like he used to. Didn't feel anything like he used to. _And yet he did._ Better, even.

There was no awkwardness. There was no doubt. There was just him and Gil and raw emotion.

Which was why instead of a single kiss and quick retreat, Oz was lying on his back on Gil's sofa, clutching the front of the shirt of the man that hung over him, lips pressed against his masters in a manor that was anything but shy.

It was insane.

It was reckless.

And it was _insanely intoxicating._

Oz moaned softly as Gil kissed him deeply. Coffee and cigarettes... Those were the the extra dashes that added to Gil's flavor. Typical Gil; he would have to find two addictions rather than one. Well... it least it tasted good...  
Before he could lose his train of thought entirely Oz pulled himself back. Jeez, he was the Master wasn't he? He had to take control. Releasing the shirt from his grip Oz raised his hand to grip Gil's hair and pulled hard, raising his own head slightly off the sofa as he forcefully deepened their kiss, earning a moan of pleasure and pain from the man above him. Oz had always got the most pleasant sounds out of Gil when he kissed him, and had often enjoyed making Gil flustered by quizzing him about how satisfactory his performance had been. If he didn't like the answer, or Gil _couldn't_ answer due to his sudden development of a speech impediment, he would make out with the boy again.  
Sometimes he was sure Gil's stuttering was put-on.

Yes, he had always managed to subdue his servant with his 'natural talents'.

Now, though, Gil was proving that natural talent was no match for ten years worth of experience.

In deepening the kiss, rather than appearing to weaken or submit as he used to, Gil seemed to be spurred on. He allowed his body to lower down against his masters, his arms to slide under the boys form, gloved hand placed on the back of his masters head and the other, bare one between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer, as close as he could, almost crushing their bodies together as he returned the kiss with such passion Oz felt his body freeze with shock. He couldn't catch his breath, and the sudden onslaught of emotion overran his mind.

He couldn't think, he couldn't move, not unless Gil's roaming hands caused his body to squirm involuntarily, all he could do was feel. He felt Gil's hands explore his body eagerly, he could feel the man's frustration as he tugged material, hear it when he growled, aggravated by the clothing separating them.

Clothing?

Gil wanted to-?!

One of Gil's hands - Left? Right? Oz couldn't think... - slid down his leg, pausing when it met bare flesh, the back of his knee, and slid his hand slightly up Oz's baggy shorts to rest on his thigh, fingers rubbing softly. Oz clutched Gil's hair tighter, pulling hard, and whined quietly at the unfamiliar feeling. Unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Which only made the man more eager; he pulled away from the gasping teen, his other hand shooting up to pull hastily at the boys tie, casting it aside, and latched his mouth on Oz's neck, growling audible when he heard the younger man whimper, felt him clench his knees together when Gil's hand began to rub his thigh up and down... up.. and down... So close to _there_...

Oz's mind as racing.

Where this was going... This wasn't just kissing... Gil wanted... He wanted them too... And could Oz...? Was he ready to...? Did he even WANT to...?

"Gil-!" he gasped as the man bit his collar bone. Hard.

"Oz..." Gil growled, running his tongue over the mark momentarily before latching his mouth onto Oz's neck again, letting the wound stinging. His left arm slipped around Oz's waist again, the hand that rubbed Oz's leg withdrew from his shorts, sliding slightly up the boys leg, across his waistline, slowly up his stomach...

Oz was completely caught in the moment.

Yes... Why not? Gil loved him and he loved Gil. So why not?

_"I'm in love with you... Oz Vassalius..."_

He would never forget those words for as long as he lived. And even after. He would _never_ forget such wonderful words... Because Gil had promised... He had promised forever...

And so Oz felt no desire to push his servant away. His servant... His friend.. His...

Gil's mind was equally as blurred as his masters, though as a result of doing, not having things done to him. He had wanted this for _so long_. To touch, to taste, to hear... He wanted to do so many things his mind couldn't keep up, yet he somehow managed to control his desires somewhat.

Oz... Oz... Oz... His life. His reason. His _everything_.

He wanted him so badly...

He _needed_ him...

But if Oz wasn't ready he would...

Oz caught Gil's sleeves and held them tight, material bunched in his fists, head tilting slightly as Gil's mouth sucked on his neck, "G-Gil I..." he started, but found himself shorter of breath than he thought, gasping as he spoke. He felt Gil pause in his actions. Listening. "I want... We can... If you want..." He couldn't get the words out. What he was saying...

Gil's eyes widened slightly. Was this...? Even though he had been doing all these things, he hadn't intended to actually go that far, he didn't think Oz would...  
But did this mean what he thought it did?  
"Oz... Do you... Do _you_ want...?" he breathed. They both knew the question...

"Yes..." Oz said breathlessly, clutching Gil's sleeves tighter as the man nuzzled his face in the boys neck, nipping lightly, the arm that had slid around his waist clutching tighter. He felt his body quiver as Gil's hand slowly trailed down his stomach. "But... Not here..."

Gil lifted his head slightly. He almost didn't dare to believe what this meant. He had to be dreaming... Was this really happening? Was Oz really saying he wanted this?

"Sofa's... too small..." Oz muttered, as if it needed explaining.

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

Oz felt Gil nod, then pull away, and Oz was suddenly cold. It only lasted a moment, however, and before Oz could properly gather his thoughts the taller mans arms had slipped under his arms and legs and lifted him off the sofa. Oz stuttered awkwardly, an attempt to demand Gil put him down, that he wasn't a damsel that needed to be carried, but all potential arguments were silenced when Gil lifted him further and pressed his lips against Oz's once again.

Damn it... Oz was supposed to be in charge...

But he couldn't think at all. He moved his mouth against Gil's automatically, gasping lightly when he felt his servant place him on the bed and instantly climb on top of him, knees pressed into the mattress at ether side of the Vassalius heirs legs. Oz's arms wrapped around Gil's neck once again, tilting his head and opening his mouth, an open invitation. Gil's tongue slid in instantly, running over his teeth, his tongue, rubbing the roof of Oz's mouth and earning pleased sound from the blonde teen, which elongated into a moan as Gil's hands ran all over his body; over his face, through his hair, down his shoulders, across his chest, sliding under his body to his back, down to rub his legs, his _thighs_...

Oh God... This was new.

This was too new.

Oz was suddenly struck with nerves; he felt panic bubble in his stomach. They were going too fast. They were definitely going to fast. He felt helpless. Useless (_Defenseless?_). They had to stop. Stop before something went wrong, before Oz did something wrong. He didn't know what was happening, he'd never done this before, he was bound to do something wrong.

Gil's right hand slid up under his shirt, causing the boy to gasp, the other stroking the small of Oz's back and making him arch, as if desperate for more contact between them. Gil's fingers danced over his stomach as he continued to kiss him, and Oz felt his racing mind turn to mush. Panic melted. He felt light-headed...

He had no control... His servant had him pinned down, voice silenced with his mouth, body squirming and responding only to the man's touch, silencing those words that wanted to come out between kisses by causing Oz to gasp and groan and moan to the new sensations he was experiencing. He had no control. None at all.

And he was shocked, very shocked, to find that...

_He kind of liked it._

"Ah-!" he gasped as Gil's tongue slid down the centre of his chest - when had his shirt been unbuttoned? - his hands sliding into Gil's hair and gripping it tightly. "Gil... G-Aa-ahh!" Gil twisted his left nipple painfully, nipping Oz wherever his mouth landing, soothing the tiny injuries instantly with his tongue, while his gloved hand rubbed against Oz's inner thigh, brushing not so accidentally against _that_ and causing Oz's body to jerk in response. _No control..._

Gil pulled his lips away from Oz's chest, where he had resisted (for now) the urge to bite down harshly on that loathsome mark on his masters flesh, and moved his face in front of Oz's. He wanted to see... Oz's eyes were closed, his face slightly damp with sweat, breathing heavily. It was a wonderful sight. But... Gil slowly lifted the hand pressed against the boys thigh and ran his index finger in one, slow, purposeful (_torturous_) stroke down the centre line of the boys shorts, against his throbbing member. The way Oz's mouth fell open, his eyes scrunched as if in pain, his head jerked back, a short, shocked cry of pleasure escaping his lips, his face flushing with pleasure and embarrassment...

It took all he had not to take the boy then and there.

"Gil..." Oz whined. He needed... Something. Down there. He needed... what? What?!  
His body squirmed and his clutched Gil's hair tighter, pulling the mans face to his own, foreheads pressed painfully together, partially out of instinct, partly to prevent his servant from looking at him in this embarrassing situation. Gil would know what he needed. He always did. "Please... Gil..." he slid his body downward slightly, the hand the man had left between Oz's legs causing a sudden surge up Oz's spin and down to his toes on contact, made him gasp, knees clenching against Gil's sides, "Gil..." he sounded so desperate. It was humiliating. But he needed... _Needed..._

And Gil was more than willing to fulfill his master's desires. But first, those clothes needed to go. He captured Oz's lips again, the hand between Oz's legs darting away, earning a noise of protest from the teen, and instantly began unbuckling the boys boots with surprising speed (he had already kicked off his own shoes when he climbed on the bed), the other hand quickly unbuttoning his own shirt. Oz pulled his leg away quickly when Gil began to remove his boot, and did the same with the other. "Gil-!" he growled, frustrated, but the older man just silenced him with another kiss. Damn it. He growled again. What was Gil waiting for?! He needed-!

Oz left out a startled cry when Gil's gloved hand suddenly landed on the bulge in his shorts, hands releasing the mans hair, the jolt up his body from the contact causing his head to jerk back. _Oh God..._

"You're so impatient... Master..." Gil's voice sounded... amused?

Was Gil-!?

He gasped when the mans hand began to move in slow, circular motions, his body squirming and his lungs gasping and it was just so-! "Gil..." he moaned, unable to contain it. It felt so _good_...

Gil chuckled, and Oz felt a sudden rush of anger at the sound, embarrassed (it was supposed to be the other way around!), but then Gil tightened his grip, squeezed, and Oz's mind blanked and he just managed to suppress another soft cry of pleasure. _No control... So good... So __**good**__..._

_"He's so sensitive..."_ Gil thought as he watched Oz's head roll from side to side and his face constrict in response to Gil's hand adding more pressure, which only served to turn him on more. That meant, however, the Gil couldn't do all the things he wanted to... Oz's body wouldn't last, not when it was this sensitive to every touch.  
He couldn't let Oz go over the limit just yet. He lifted his hand from Oz's erection and slid it, once again, around his master's waist. Teasing. "What do you want..." he whispered huskily in the boys ear, "Master..."

Oz blushed furiously at the tone in Gil's voice - _calling him 'Master' in that voice, at a time like this, it sounded so-!_ - and gasped for breath. What did he want?! He wanted Gil to go back to what he was just doing! Digging his heels into the matress he tried to raise his hips up to Gil's body, to feel that pressure again, but they were _just_ out of reach, so he quickly raised his legs and wrapped them around his servants waist instead, hands reaching up to grab Gil's shirt, surprised when his they met bare flesh (he hadn't noticed Gil undoing his shirt), and so he wrapped his arms around Gil's neck. "Just-!" he started, moaning when his arousal bumped against Gil's, earning a groan from the taller man. He tightened his grip around his servant and felt his entire body shudder at the intimate contact. "Just..." he breathed, and felt Gil's body lower, pressing against him, making him toss his head back and whine. "Hn!"

"Master..." Gil growled, holding Oz's body close and lowering himself to the bed so that they were side by side, and quickly got to work removing Oz's jacket and shirt, forcing the blonde to release his hold around Gil's waist. The Vassalius heir gasped as the swiftness with which he acted - he didn't want to know if there was a reason Gil was so quick are removing clothes - but didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around Gil's torso as the man removed his own shirt, pressing his lips against the scar that ran across his chest. He almost muttered an apologue for the mark - at a time like _this?!_ - but Gil's hands were already trailing down his back to the waistband of his shorts. He moved away from the invasive touch instinctively, pressing his body against Gil's.

And suddenly realized Gil had already managed to dispose of all his own clothes without Oz noticing.

Damn, he was fast.

"Gil..."

"It's ok..." Gil said, one hand sliding around the hem of Oz's shorts to flick open the button at the front. Oz's body twitched at the motion, his face flushing. Gil was surprised; he had never thought his master would be shy about anything. Although... It was his first time... It shouldn't be surprising.  
But Gil couldn't move slowly; if given the time Oz might over think everything and start to panic. Sliding his body down Gil kissed his master deeply, the hand at the front of Oz's shorts 'accidentally' brushing ever-so-gently over the boys length. A muffled moan from the teen, an uncertain whimper as Gil's hands gripped his shorts and underwear and pulled them both down at once, removed them, cast them aside, placed a hand on Oz's shoulder and forced him onto his back again as the dark-haired man climbed over him. Slowly, Gil broke their kiss, and pulled back, hands placed at either side of Oz's head, holding him up, and stared down at the object of his affections with warm eyes.

Oz's body was shaking, his mind a blur.  
Gil... Gil was hovering over him, naked, with that look in his eyes and that _smile_ on his face...  
And Oz was naked _beneath_ him. And if this kept going, then he was going to make Oz cry out, hear those sounds, feel those squirms and jerks and see those humiliating, pleasure-driven expressions he knew he would pull (had already pulled) and-!  
He moved his hands to his face. This was so embarrassing! It made his eyes hurt! Like... like he was going to cry or something! Not that he would cry. He didn't cry. It just.. It felt... It was just embarrassing that Gil was going to see him... Like that... And he couldn't stop it... And he was supposed to be the master... And...

"Don't be embarrassed..." Gil whispered, but Oz just shook his head, his hands still covering his face. Gently, Gil raised his still-gloved hand to rest on Oz's bare ones, tugging lightly. "Oz... Look at me..." he did, though reluctantly, and only lowered his hands enough to reveal his eyes. They were shining.  
Gil remembered a very similar scene when they had been young, and Gil had become especially nervous about their relationship. He must have looked just as Oz did right now when the Vassalius had attempted to comfort him. He smiled at the irony of the situation.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed Oz... Not around me," he whispered, leaning down and kissing his masters forehead softly. Oz's hands moved away from his face, and he kissed the boy, deepened it, continued to kiss him until he felt the tension in the blondes muscles relax, until he could press his body against Oz's and he didn't flinch away, until he felt Oz's arms wrap around his neck and return his gesture with equal energy.

Suddenly, hands were roaming. Oz's, Gil's, master and servant trying to take in everything about the other, skin rubbing against skin, moans and gasps the response of both. Lips, teeth, fingers and nails, all exploring, injuring, soothing, exploring more. Gil's rough right hand, his smooth, gloved left, they stirred different pleasures in the blonde as they ran over his skin, stroking, pinching, twisting. Gil's fingers travelled to Oz's face, into his mouth, and the teen grabbed his wrist and sucked on the appendages obediently. His servant moaned as he slid his tongue between each finger, teasing each pad with a flick of the wet muscle, sucking softly, trying not to smile. Gil quickly pulled his hand out of Oz's grip and crashed his lips against his masters, who let out a long groan as the man forced his knee between Oz's legs and pressed his gloved down gently on his hardened member. God, it hurt now! He needed something to-!

Gil's fingers brushed over his entrance, and Oz's gasped, breaking the kiss.

Oh...

_Oh_...

So that's why... With the fingers...

Oz turned crimson; the sneaky little-!

"Gil..." a mere whisper; why his annoyance never showed when he wanted it to he never knew... Gil's eyes were suddenly serious, staring at him. Questioning. Asking him if it was ok to continue.

Oz didn't protest. Didn't move away.  
That was his answer.

Because even if he wanted it, he didn't think he could say it out loud.

But Gil understood. He smiled down at his master, both still gasping from their little 'warm-up'. This was it.  
When he was young, Oz had always been the one to take control, to make _him_ feel good. _Amazing_, even. A pathetic, useless servant like him, pleasured by someone as wonderful and beautiful and incredible as his beloved master...  
Well, now he was going to return the favor.

"This will hurt..." he whispered, hand running over the curve of Oz's rear, causing the blonde to avert his gaze and try to hide his face again, but Gil's other hand prevented that by moving up to rest on the side of his face. He smiled warmly, trying to reassure, "But it will get better, I promise."

The uncertainty in Oz's eyes wavered for a moment, then disappeared, and he nodded. Gil gave the boy a quick peck on the lips, then pressed his left hand against the mattress beside Oz's head, his right pausing at Oz's entrance once again. He looked to Oz, saw the boy nod weakly, nervously, and pushed his finger in before he could change his mind.

Oz let out a strangled cry at the intrusion, and Gil clenched his left fist at the sight of Oz's pained expression. "It will get better..." he said, as much to reassure Oz as himself. He hated seeing Oz in pain.

The Vassalius heir gasped in response. This was... weird. It felt weird. And uncomfortable. His body squirmed as Gil pushed his finger further inside, and he shut his eyes tight, trying not to moan, whining instead, as Gil's finger moved inside him. He couldn't believe how he was acting, and Gil was looking, and this was so embarrassing...

Another finger soon joined the first, and Oz couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. So weird... but somehow good... In.. Out.. his body writhed and burned and he couldn't get enough air. Another finger and Oz smothered a cry, in some pain this time, clutching at the sheets beneath him.  
_"It's ok..."_ he heard Gil whisper, felt his breath hot against his ear, but didn't dare open his mouth. He just nodded, feeling Gil's lips against his neck, his gloved hand running over his hip, his fingers.. _Oh God his fingers..._ They pushed in, pulled out.. Pushed in -"Gil!"- and scissored. This was... this was...

"Oz..." Gil's voice was quiet, his breathe hot on Oz's ear, "Do you want me to stop?" Oz shook his head, eyes still clenched shut. "If you want to stop..."

"I'll say so!" Oz gasped, his voice desperate, "Just go! Please Gil..." he almost whined the last bit. He really couldn't handle this teasing, this torture anymore, he needed Gil in him now! The dark-haired man understood his command, as always, and withdrew his fingers. Oz's body shuddered, but with some effort he managed to stay silent. He felt Gil shift his position, felt the warmth of his body against his own - _they were both so hot... _- Gil's breath on his face, felt the mans length press against his entrance and whined when he paused there, "Gil!"

His servant didn't need any further orders.

Oz cried out as Gil pushed inside him, hands flying to his face to hide his pain, his humiliation. That had _really hurt!_ And Gil was _looking!_

"I'm sorry," Gil's voice was still calm; how?! "It will get better."

"Yeah," was all Oz could say, because the quiver in his voice would be apparent with anymore. Gil's hand moved to Oz's once again, and the blonde quickly realized what he was doing, and reluctantly slid his hands into his hair instead. "Go..." he breathed, clenching his golden locks in preparation. He felt Gil pull out of him slowly and he whimpered, then push back in just as carefully. _Oh God this hurt!_

But it would get better... Gil promised.

Gil moved slowly, pulled out, then pressed back in, trying to get Oz's body used to him, and the teen tugged hard on his own hair, trying to distract himself from the pain. He'd known it was going to hurt but-!

He was panting. Sweating. Crying out despite himself.

"Ngh! Gil!"

Gil's movements were quickly becoming less careful. He growled, trying to restrain himself. God Oz was so _tight_ and it felt so damn _good_ he didn't think he could hold back much longer!

In..

Out...

Oz groaned...

In further...

He yelled...

Out slower...

So painful...

In...

But... good...

Out-!

Oz moaned loudly, and the man's labored breath hitched, staring at the boys constricted, flushing face, his quivering, sweating body, his legs clenched against Gil's sides, and was overcome with _lust_.

"Nh! Ah!" Oz cried out as Gil pushed quickly back into him, hands flying to the bed sheets again, back arching, fists grasping for something, anything, gripping linen. He felt the man growl, pound into him harder, _deeper_, he cried out again.

It hurt...

It hurt!

And then-!

Oz threw his head back and cried out again, his body suddenly on fire, and Gil's member struck his prostate, sending a sudden surge of incredible _pleasure_ rushing through his entire body. "Gil-!" he gasped, eyes wide, clenching the material in his hands so hard he thought he would tear through it. He couldn't find his voice, but in his attempt he let out a loud, open-mouthed moan. _God that felt __**amazing**_.../i

Gil felt his entire body quiver at the sound of his masters voice, fresh liquid fire rushing to his lower regions, driving him further. "Oz..." he growled, grunted as he pushed into the boy again, earning a pleased groan.

"Gil... Mmm Gil!" Oz gasped as the man rocked against him, his own body moving in response to the mans thrusts. "So.. Good..." he gasped, adrenaline pumping, sweat forming all over, he was so _hot_ and it felt so _amazing_!

"Oz... Oz..." Gil panted his name, over and over and over again. He could hardly believe this was real. Something so wonderful, so pleasurable, so exciting, so amazing, it couldn't be real. His master... His precious master... He was really... His body wriggled beneath Gil, jerked and moved against him, took him. And his voice, so raw and loud and filled with pleasure, was the most wonderful sound Gil had ever heard. His master was happy, and he was making him happy.  
It was too amazing.

Oz was barely aware of Gil's hands forcing his own to release the bed sheets until they were pinned above his head. He tried to speak, but he was panting too hard. Tried to touch the man above him, but his hands were trapped beneath Gil's right, and Gil thrust into him again, and he moaned long and loud.

And Gil's free hand stroked his member, and he was yelling and moaning and whimpering and gasping for breath.

And Gil pound into him harder, faster, deeper.

_"Gil.. Gil... Gil..."_

"Oooh!" he arched, arms trying to pull free. Couldn't. "G-!" he gasped, and twisted. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breath. So good, so amazing, so wonderful! He'd never thought he could feel this... _amazing_. "Gil.. Gi-aah!"

"Oz!" Gil panted, still thrusting into the boy. So good.. So tight... He was reaching his limit, and so was Oz. The boys panting dissolved into loud, pleasurable gasps as he approached his climax, Gil struggling to restrain his own, urged on by the boys cries and constant muttering of his name, "Gil... Nh! Gil! Oh Gil!"

Gil couldn't hold back; with one final thrust, one final call of his masters name, he orgasmed, came inside Oz, who cried out at the same moment and released himself on Gil's stomach. Gasping, the dark-haired man allowed his quivering arms to give way beneath him, preventing himself from crushing the boy beneath him by maintaining some support from his forearms. Oz did not pull his now free arms down, he just lay there, arms over his head, trying to catch his breath, shuddering slightly when Gil pulled out of him and rolled over so that they were lying side by side, though with the smallest of space between them.

After a few minutes, when Oz was no longer breathing quite so desperately and his body was starting to relax, he noticed the slight distance. He didn't like it. And he felt cold. With some effort, he rolled over onto his side and allowed one of his arms to fall across Gil's bare chest, shuffling closer. They were both still breathing quite heavily, but Gil brought one, tired arm up to wrap around Oz's back and pull him closer, the other pulling the rumpled blanket out from under his form and pulling it over them messily. Seems he was cold too.

A few more minutes passed, and once he had managed to catch his breath, Oz looked up from when his head was rested on his servants chest and whispered, "Gil..."

He stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "Mm?"

He sounded as tired as Oz felt. Shuffling slightly, Oz pulled his body up so that his face hovered near his friends, and only had to wait a few seconds for the man to open his eyes and look at him quizzically. "That was amazing..." he said, accompanied by an uncharacteristically shy smile. Gil smiled in response, bringing his bare hand up to brush over his masters pale cheek, "You were amazing..."

Beaming, Oz leaned down and pressed his nose lightly against Gil's, his half-lidded, emerald eyes gazing lovingly into his servants golden ones. The simple gesture caused Gil to chuckle lightly, and Oz followed suit. The blonde rubbed his nose against Gil's for a moment, then tilted his head and kissed the dark-haired servant lightly on the lips. "Gil... I love you..." he whispered, a soft blush rising on his cheeks, but his gentle smile never wavered.

Gil felt his heart swell with joy and his smile widened, bringing his hands up to hold his masters face and lifted his head, pressing his lips softly against his masters. He felt Oz sigh pleasantly, warm breath rushing over Gil's face, and his heart fluttered at the simple sound. The simple, beautiful sound of his masters breathe, telling him he was here, he was alive, he was real... Oz... Oz... My Oz...

"I love you too... Oz..."

Oz fell asleep shortly afterwards, curled into his servant, head rested on his chest and wrapped in his arms. Gil silently stroked the boys beautiful golden hair, resisting the urge to hum, to laugh, to take the sleeping boy in his arms and hug him and kiss him and thank him and thank him and thank him... For fulfilling his greatest wish. For letting him love him. For loving him back.

Forever...

Forever...

I will love you forever...

My Master...

My Reason...

My Love...

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hope you liked it! ^_^ Reviews are not required, but they are appreciated :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
